From Ice to Fire
by fanfictionfreak01
Summary: The story takes place on top of the mountain when Bella is kissing Jacob. She realizes that deep down, she loves Jacob more than Edward. How will Edward deal with this, or will Bella pick Jacob? Please review! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. The Kiss

"Will you kiss me, Jacob?" I asked in a hurry.

"You're bluffing." he said with his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back." I said calmer than before.

He hesitated and then in three long strides, he was there. His hands were around my waist and he closed the space between our lips.

My fingers got tangled in his hair and his hands were pressing my body against his. Our lips moved together, as if in a dance. The kiss was far better than any kiss Edward and I shared.

With Edward, I couldn't kiss him passionately. He always broke the kiss, and I would look into his eyes and feel hypnotized.

With Jacob, though, we could kiss and we didn't have to worry about getting to close to his teeth, or being crushed to death in a hug. No, I had no worries with Jacob. Jacob could smile and laugh and joke around. He was warm and inviting and comfortable. He could heal the wounds that Edward could make. I found out deep inside of me, that I loved Jacob.

I could see our future. Getting married, two boys with my pale skin and Jacob's dark hair...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jacob ending the kiss.

"I have to leave." he whispered.

"No."

"I won't be long, but one thing first..."

He kissed me again, although this time his lips were soft against mine. He left and I felt something cold touch my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a hard, cool, slightly glittering hand on mine. I looked at the owner and saw that it was Alice. Jasper made Alice stay behind, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Alice in her sweet voice.

I simply nodded and let Alice drag me back to the tent. Edward sat in the corner while looking at the ground. I remembered last night when Edward asked me to marry him. I refused, hating the idea of getting married this young.

Edward lifted his head so his eyes met mine. I was melting in the golden honey and Edward started talking.

"Marry me, Bella."

I couldn't find myself to say no, even though I wanted to. I was being pulled in by those golden eyes. I heard a gasp behind me and all of the sudden, Alice blocked my view of Edward with her body. Her back was turned to me and I was baffled.

"Edward! You've been hypnotizing her this whole time, haven't you?" her musical voice sang. "Why? Just so you could get her blood in the end?"

I could tell Alice was outraged, but I didn't know why.

My thoughts was interrupted by a wolf howl with pain and agony.

* * *

**Bit of a cliff hanger here. Please review, I want to know how I am doing.**


	2. I Pick You

Ignoring the two vampires arguing about who knows what, I ran outside to see Seth howling.

"What happened, Seth?" I asked urgently. "Did someone get hurt?"

Seth nodded his big blonde colored head.

"Who was it?"

Seth didn't bother to try to communicate. He went behind the tent and a minute later, he emerged from it in is human form. For a werewolf, he was quite young. He was only wearing a pair of ripped shorts, just like Jacob.

"Bella, Jacob got hurt!" Seth said urgently.

I ran into the tent.

"Hey! Edward! Take me down there right now! Jacob just got hurt!"

Edward's eyes met mine.

"It's too dangerous, Bella. Don't go." I was mesmerized by his golden eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Alice and she slapped Edward across his face.

She ran up to me and picked me up in her arms. She started running, the wind rushed past my face and the trees were a blur. When I got into the clearing, There was only one newborn left. A girl with chin length long hair that framed her face and blood red eyes was the one left.

"Don't worry, Bella. She has surrendered." Alice said in a comforting voice."

She stood me on my feet and I walked over to the group of people who were huddled around something. I broke my way through and saw Jacob, beaten up and in pain, on the ground.

"Oh, Jacob!" I cried and I sat next to him.

His eyes fluttered open and he found my eyes. Unlike Edward's eyes, they were a warm chocolate brown and didn't make me feel hypnotized in a bad way. I stroked his cheek as he groaned in pain.

On the count of three, Carlisle, Emmett and Sam lifted Jacob. He winced and I grabbed onto his hand, making soothing circles on the top. They put Jacob onto the backs of three wolfs and they made there way slowly to the forest. I followed, I needed to make sure Jacob was okay. Sam morphed back into a wolf and he made me climb onto his back.

I climbed onto the black wolf's back and he ran to catch up with Jacob. Jacob's head was covered in a layer of sweat and he started cussing. The wolfs howled, feeling his pain. The wolfs changed back into humans and slipped there clothes back on. Jacob was being carried in between Sam, Quil, and Embry. My dad was there and he looked worried.

"What happened?" he spluttered.

"Crashed his motorcycle." Sam said.

As they walked him to his bedroom, three more of the pack made there way here. Sam placed Jacob on his bed and left. Filling Sam's place was Carlisle. Carlisle ushered us all out and you could hear Jacob's tortured cries. It hurt me knowing that Jacob was I pain, and that I couldn't take the pain for him.

An hour later, Carlisle came back out and said that he had to re-break all the bones on Jacob's right side, because of his fast healing abilities healing the bone the wrong way. I hurried to his room and there laid Jacob looking broken and fragile.

"Look, Jake. I have something to tell you." I said this while sitting at the edge of the bed close to his head, " I have decided on you. You are who I need, not Edward. You are my life, and I love you more. Edward and I were not meant to be. I don't know why, but I can't trust him, but I trust you. You can smile and laugh and give me comfort. I love you Jacob." I said.

Jacob looked really shocked. To make sure he got what I meant, I kissed him on the lips. I couldn't go to far though, I didn't want to hurt him more.

"I love you too, Bella." he replied back.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer, just for Mysteriousreader1990! Enjoy! P.S. Review please!**


	3. Transformation

I woke up and reality hit me in the face. _I picked Jacob. _Those were the words that swirled around my head. I looked beside me and saw Jacob, asleep. He looked younger, more like the Jacob I first knew.

Somehow, last night, I fell asleep with my head next to Jacob's and my body sitting on the floor. I felt warm, that was unusual. Usually when I wake up, I am freezing to death with Edward by my side.

I knew I picked the right person. I am glad that I didn't pick the wrong person and come to regret it a year later. I stared at Jacob's face, mesmerized at how young and human he looked. I hadn't been with someone who _breathed _in ages.

I repositioned myself, for my legs and back were shooting spikes of pain across my body. In my sudden movement, Jacob's eyes flew open. He smiled at me, realization coming to him too. He sat up with no effort at all.

"Jacob! Your injuries..." I warned him.

At that moment, Carlisle came in and got the full view of Jacob.

"Well, Mr. Black, it seems you have made a full recovery. For image sake, though, you will have to wear those for the next week. Right now, however, you can take it off, stretch your muscles." and with that, Carlisle walked out the door.

Jacob had a crazy grin across his face. He ripped off the bandages that were helping his bones heal in the right position just the day before. He was wearing his usual blue jean shorts.

"I recall, Bella," Jacob began, "that you picked me instead of that leach. Is that true?"

I went up to Jacob and kissed him. His hands grabbed around my waist and all of the sudden, he fell to his knees and a burning sensation ran from where his hands were, up my back.

"Jacob, what happened?" I gasped.

He looked at me and I became aware of what just happened.

"Did you just imprint? On me?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded his head, in disbelief too.

"Then how come the small of my back burns where your hands were?"

He lifted the back off my shirt a bit, his cheeks a bit red. There, on my back, was a silvery mark in the shape of a wolf. You could hardly tell it was there, but when you looked at it in the right way, it shimmered and glittered. At that same moment, a burning sensation came from the mark.

"Bella! The mark is turning red!"

His eyes got big, as if he knew what was going on. He picked me up bridal style and slid me out the window. He followed and picked me up bridal style again. He was taking me to the woods. I didn't care though because the hot searing pain was coursing through me. A far enough distance in the woods, he placed me down.

I was on my hands and knees. I ripping feeling came from all over my body and the it stopped. I looked up at Jacob and saw that he morphed.

'_Bella? Are you okay?' _came Jacob's voice in my head.

I looked down and saw a pair of paws.

'_Holly...oh my god! Do I have paws? Could it be? Am I a wolf!' _I shrieked in my thoughts.

I saw myself through Jacob's eyes. I was small, about the same size as Leah. I was a mixture of all the wolves fur colors. Sam's black, Jacob's russet, Leah's silver, Seth's blonde, Embry's gray, Quil's chocolate brown, and a color that was all my own. The color of my hair, not exactly the color of Jacob's fur, but lighter. More red.

_'You are the best looking wolf I have ever seen.' _said Jacob.

If I was human, I would probably blush.

_'What happens now?' _I asked.

_'I make a meeting.' _Jacob's serious voice said in my head.

Jacob lifted his big russet-colored head and howled.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think about the imprint and the whole "Bella's a wolf" thing. Please review!(you should because I said please!)**


	4. The Legend

**A lot of people has been wondering why Bella could change into a wolf. In this chapter, it explains it all!**

* * *

Right after Jacob's howl, I felt the presence of more minds.

_'Whoa! Bella!Welcome to the pack!' _Quil's voice said.

Jacob quickly told everybody to meet us soon. A few minutes passed and then the first wolf appeared. It was Leah. The silver-colored wolf cautiously made her way to us.

_'Hey, Bella.' _Leah said.

A few minutes passed and then the rest of the wolves gathered around us.

_'All of you guys know why we are having a meeting. The main question is why Bella turned into a wolf. She doesn't have a drop of Quilette blood in her!' _Jacob's voice rang with authority.

_'There is an old legend about imprinting rarely known among us. The true Alpha, which would be you, Jacob, when they imprint, the person they imprint on also becomes a wolf. That is so the Alpha won't have to watch their imprint 24/7. Their imprint can defend themselves, becoming less of a distraction from the Alpha's duties. When the true Alpha imprints, their mate and them can live a long time together.' _Sam's thoughts explained.

_'Anyway, welcome to the pack, Bella!' _Embry said.

Everybody exchanged their welcomes and then Sam started to order the wolves about.

_'Jacob, Quil and Leah, go teach Bella some basic hunting techniques.' _

Jacob motioned for me follow him, but I fell down. Quil started making fun of me and I growled at him. Walking on four legs is harder than you would think.

I started to chase after him, and after a couple of mess ups and falls, I was able to chase him. I nipped at his tail and feet. I was faster than him because I was smaller than his bulk. He growled at me and I pounced.

_'Ha!' _I thought.

_'Oh great. This will look for my reputation.' _Quil said sarcastically.

_'Wow, Bella! You're a natural!' _Jacob praised.

I navigated my way back to Jacob and Leah. Jacob rubbed his nose against mine, and I slapped him with my tail. Quil came back with his head hung low. Jacob "smiled" at Quil and they started to teach me basic techniques. After about an hour of training, I came across a horrible smell. It smelled like burnt sugar, syrup and vinegar mixed together.

I didn't mean to growl, but I did. Jacob trotted over and sniffed the trail of the horrible scent.

_'I've smelled that before. That's the lea... I mean, Edward's smell!' _He growled.

_'What is he doing on the reservation?' _I asked mostly to myself.

_'I don't know, but we should follow him!' _Jacob said a few more of his choice words that would've gotten me grounded and he started to follow the trail.

I followed him as quietly as I could. Leah and Quil were trailing behind. I almost ran into him. He was crouched with his teeth bared and his ears flat against his skull. The smell was stronger and burning my nose. There, in front of us, was Edward.

"What did they do to you, Bella!" asked Edward outraged. "You should've stayed with me! I could have kept your human feelings in check!" he yelled at me.

I growled at him and got into the same position as Leah, Quil, and Jacob.


	5. Edward

**Edward's P.O.V**

I watched Bella, the wolf with a mixture of fur colors, get in the same position as the other wolves. It is like they brain washed her. Then again, I basically did the same thing. She would not be in this position if I somehow convinced Jasper to let Alice fight. I stared at Jacob with frustration.

"You ruined my plans! If you didn't convinced her to kiss you..." I trailed off thinking of that moment.

I was thinking of the plan that stayed in my head for about a year or two. _If the _dogs_ hadn't interfered, maybe I could have gotten Bella! _I thought to myself angrily. I felt a bit guilty about the fact that I didn't listen to Carlisle and Esme. I could hear Jacob's thoughts clearly. It surprised me that I could listen to Bella's thoughts through him.

I finally felt what her mind felt like. _No wonder it didn't work! I don't know how her mind works! With all my other attempts with other people, I could read their minds. _I scolded myself and I took a good look at Bella's mind.

She didn't hate me, she cared about me, but now she wasn't so sure about her feelings anymore. She wanted to tell me that she's sorry she picked Jacob, but he imprinted. I got the whole story of how she was able to become... _this! _

I was stuck on one memory, the memory of them kissing last night. In a way, I was jealous because Jacob found his true love and I hadn't. _The only thing I love about Bella was_... My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

I scanned her head and felt the anger and hate towards me. But deep inside she cared about my well-being. She had picked up my scent heading onto the reservation and decided to follow me, to make sure I wasn't trying to kidnap Bella. Of coarse, that was the exact thing I was planning on doing.

I was going to steal her and then fly to Norway. There, I would _change _her. Then I would back home and say that, Bella decided to go to Alaska for college. Hopefully they would except that. If they didn't, then I would have to go to extreme measures.

I felt Jacob's feelings of hatred toward me. But also their was a hint of smugness. I bared my teeth at Jacob. Alice looked frustrated and I knew it was because she couldn't see what their plans were going to be. Jacob lunged for my throat, but I side-stepped it easily. Alice spoke then.

"Peace! I only came to talk to Bella about... issues." I could tell that her words meant that she would tell Bella about me brain-washing her. Brain washing her so that she would do what ever I said.

"No!" I growled at her.

"She has the right to know!" she yelled back at me.

This shocked me, for I have never heard her yell before.

If she kept with her plan, I would have to do the extreme measure plan. She shrugged her shoulders and ran back to safety. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, because she was reciting every song she knew in German and pig Latin.

_Darn you! _I thought. But I quickly followed suite for I didn't want to be destroyed yet.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

That night, I slipped out of the house and I made sure to recite a novel a mesmerized and translate it in Chinese. I didn't want Edward to snoop in my thoughts. Once I got a safe distance away, I started thinking again. I couldn't believe that Edward had been manipulating Bella all through their relationship.

The thing that frustrated me was that I couldn't see that it would happen. I made my way to Billy Black's front door.

I didn't need to knock because Bella opened the door. She smelled like a dog, for she was one now. I saw Jacob over her shoulder with a grimace.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think of Edward! Please review!**


	6. Talking with Alice

I smelled, Alice way before she knocked on the door. She had the smell of burnt sugar, lavender and vinegar. I finally understood what Jacob had meant about them smelling bad. As a human, they smelled rather good. When, Alice got close enough, I wrenched the door open.

"Bella!" Alice greeted me.

I was happy to see her and that she didn't hate me for being a wolf. I noticed, however, that she didn't hug me as she usually does. Oh, well. I led her to one of the couches in the cramped living room. Jacob's mouth was in a straight line. Obviously he wasn't happy about her coming on to the reservation.

Well, too bad. He would just have to deal with it.

"Bella, I need to talk with you about, Edward." her face was serious.

She must be talking about the argument she and Edward had.

"First, I need to tell you about the basics of a vampire. I am assuming that you know that everything about us brings humans in. Well, we have another weapon to use against humans. We can hypnotize humans to do what we want them to do when you look in our eyes. Well, that is what Edward has been doing with you." she sighed as if a weight has been lifted of her shoulders.

I heard Jacob growl behind me. I could tell that he was definitely not happy. I remembered all those times that I would look in Edward's eyes and get lost and do whatever he wanted me to do. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but I couldn't keep them in. Jacob put a hand around waist and started murmuring random things in my ear.

He dried my tears and kissed me on the lips. That instantly made me feel better. I could feel Jacob chuckle at my reaction. I pulled myself away because I knew, Alice was here. My face turned beat red as I looked at Alice. She pretended not to notice anything.

"So, why did he hypnotize me? What was his goal in the end? Did he really love me?" I asked sadly.

"You know how you smelled to him. That was his goal, to kill you and drink your blood." she said looking at me worriedly.

I felt Jacob's hand tighten around my waist. If I had been human, that would've hurt, but it didn't now.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked.

"You have to stay on the reservation. It's the only thing keeping him away from you. Maybe if you bought a house or..."

"You only get a new house when you marry, if you don't have Quilette blood."Jacob explained. "For now, though, she can sleep here. She can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Alice? Can you call my dad and tell him that I am having a sleepover with you?" I asked her in my sweetest voice.

She got out her cell phone and started to call my house.

"Hello? Charlie? Yeah. Bella is sleeping at my house while my brothers go camping. I will. Thanks!" Alice hung up with a triumphant smile on her face. "I got to go anyway, Bella." and she ran out the door.

"Um... Jacob? Do you have anything I could wear to bed?" I asked as I blushed.

Jacob went to his messy room and rummaged through his drawers. He threw a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into the new attire. The pants were a bit to big, and the T-shirt was not at all flattering.

While I was looking through the kitchen to find something to eat (I was starving!), I felt a pair of warm hands go around my waist. I snuggled into Jacob's chest before eating.

"You know that I will never ever leave you, hurt you, or use you like he did, right?" Jacob asked.

"Of coarse. I love you." I said to him.

"I love you more." he said.

"I love you most."

* * *

**Sorry that it took longer than usual to update. My internet was out and then I had to study for a major test. Please review!**


	7. Dreams

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get to sleep knowing that Edward was out there, planning to get me. Even with my new found strength, I couldn't feel safe.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to collect myself. I crawled out of the loaned bed, property of Jacob, and I quietly made my way to the living room, where he would be sleeping. He was awake watching a football game.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" he asked not bothering to see if it was me or not.

"I couldn't get to sleep." I said.

"Come here." he said while holding out his arms for me.

I sat next to him on the couch and he put his long, tan arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and, listening to his unvarying heartbeat. I tucked my legs under my body and closed my eyes.

I had no reason to be afraid now that Jacob was with me. In his arms, I felt safe and secure. In his arms, Edward couldn't get me, Jacob would make sure of that.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I felt Bella's breathing slow down and turn into a steady beat. I smiled realizing that she fell asleep in my arms, not the bloodsucker's. I still couldn't believe that she was here with me.

Even though he was out there, trying to steal the love of my life, I was happy and content.

I turned off the T.V. with the remote and decided to try to get some sleep. I rested my head on top of Bella's and closed my eyes.

_ I woke up. Bella was gone. The awful stench of the bloodsucker was there. I realized that he had taken her. My world was black, dying, crumbling._

_ Out of the shadows came an un-human creature. Pale skin, golden eyes, brown hair with traces of red... With a jolt I realized it was Bella. Her scent made me want to kill her, destroy her. I lunged at her pale, terrified face and..._

I woke up and my forehead was covered in a layer of sweat. I looked at Bella, reassuring myself that she wasn't a leach. Her face was distorted as if in pain, as if she could sense my fear. I stroked her hair to make her calm down. Her face grew peaceful and content at my touch.

I looked at the clock to make sure it was a decent time to get up. I picked Bella up and carried her to my bedroom. I placed her on my bed and quietly closed the door behind me.

I wasn't much of a cook, but I decided to make Bella and me something to eat.

I was in the middle of scrambling the eggs when I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, Jake." called my father.

I had forgotten all about my dad. The last time I saw him was two days ago after the battle. I winced remembering the newborn leach crushing all the bones of my right side of my body.

"Hey, dad. Where have you been?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Hanging out with Charlie. How are you?" he asked.

"Better, but Doctor Fang thinks I should wear the bandages, for appearance's sake." I replied.

"How's Bella?"

He doesn't know anything about the imprint or the fact that she can turn into a wolf.

I quickly told him what happened when he was gone.

"Congrats son. Glad you finally imprinted. Where is Bella?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"She's asleep in my room. I gave her my bed and I slept on the _couch._" I stressed.

I continued to cook the eggs and started to make toast. My dad just shrugged and wheeled himself to the living room. Right when I finished putting the food on the plates, Bella walked in.

She was about to say something but I silenced her with a kiss.

"Just eat." I ordered her.

I could tell by the look in her eye that she trusted me and would do anything I said. I wasn't like the leech, I wasn't going to take advantage of her.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I had a major test I had to study for. Anyway, please review!**


	8. The Volturi

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It was dark out. I sat on my chair, scheming up a way that would get me Bella back. I was wrenched out of my deep concentration by a soft knock at the door.

Nobody knew where we live, except Bella, and who was quiet enough that our vampire ears couldn't detect them? I projected my mind outwards. I felt Rosalie's mind, Jasper's, Carlisle's, Emmett's, Esme's, and Bree's,the newborn we got at the battle, but not Alice's.

I would've been more concerned about Alice, but then I felt _their _minds. Jane's, Felix's, and two other minds I wasn't familiar with. I quickly searched the two new minds and saw that they were part of the Volturi. The one with short, black hair and bright red eyes was Aharicac Farweeper and the one with milk chocolate skin and red eyes was Drophan Devilbeast.

Everybody rushed down to the door. Everyone except Carlisle made a protective circle around Bree. Carlisle opened the door and put his calm face on. Four pairs of red eyes loomed out of the darkness.

Jane made her way in.

"Welcome, Jane." I said making my voice coolly courteous.

Jane's angelic face came into view. Her pitch black cape hung from around her shoulders. The three figures behind her wore gray. Lesser status. Her eyes scanned over our faces and landed on Bree's.

"I don't understand." she said tonelessly.

"She has surrendered." I explained, knowing the confusion in her mind.

She looked at me. "Surrendered?"

"Carlisle gave her the option." I said while shrugging.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane said flatly.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." she insisted.

"As you wish."

"Aro hoped we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards." she said smugly.

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. Images of the smoke on the mountain flashed through her mind. "It appears that you have everything under control. Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle answered.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." I answered with no emotion in my voice.

"Was?" Jane asked with her head cocked slightly.

I remembered how I destroyed Victoria in my frustration. It was right after Bella left. I started to track Bela down when I smelled Victoria. Being a fast runner, I caught up to her and ripped her into pieces, and finally burning her.

"This Victoria- she was an addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

I remembered that too. Seth had followed me and he found the scent of Riley. He chased after it. After Victoria, I came after him, only too see he was all ready destroyed and on fire.

"Twenty." Jane breathed. "Who dealt with their creator?"

"I did." I said.

Jane's eyes narrowed and then she turned to Bree.

"You there," Her harsh voice said. "Your name?"

The newborn shot a glare at Jane, refusing to speak.

Jane smiled back.

Bree hit the ground and screamed, her body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. I stared ahead, wiping all emotion off my face as the screaming intensified.

Finally it was quiet.

"Your name." Jane said again.

"Bree." she gasped.

Jane smiled and the girl shrieked again; her agony echoed against the walls.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know." I said through my teeth. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know." she said through her giggles. "Bree, is this story true? Were there twenty of you?"

The girl lay panting, the side of her face pressed against the cool wooden floor. She spoke quickly. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" she said as she waited for another round of torture.

"And this Victoria- did she create you?"

"I don't know," she said, flinching. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night... it was so dark, and it hurt..." she shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe..."

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did her bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," she was babbling now. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us a girl's scent. He said we would know when we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"Speaking of the girl, where is she?" asked Jane with a wide grin. "I don't think she has changed yet."

"Oh, she changed all right." I said darkly.

Jane heard the sincerity of my words and looked surprised.

"Well then, I'll let you keep Bree here for company. Come on Felix." She knew very well that newborns fight, that was the reason she was keeping Bree here.

Their cloaks swished around them as they turned around and walked back outside. Esme carried Bree upstairs and I got back on planning on how to get Bella.

* * *

**Okay, this is my longest chapter out of all my stories! Tell me how I did! Review, PM... anything!**


	9. Edward's Plan

**Edward's P.O.V**

I have finally come up with a plan. Nobody can know about it. Alice keeps looking at me, knowing what I planned to do. If she told anyone, or intervened, I would kill Jasper. That kept her quiet.

Anyway, it was my turn to hunt with Bree. Her being a newborn, she needs to drink more animal blood, or she would go insane from the smell of humans. Although we live away from humans, she can still smell them.

I watched Bree carefully, making sure she kept a ten-mile radius away from town. The tall, green trees towered above us with the water in the leaves dripping down on us like rain. She stalked the buck slowly, looking like a cat about to pounce.

She sprang up, ending the life of the buck. There was something about her that was different, something I couldn't quite place...

When she finished I brought her back to the house. I made some excuse to Carlisle to get out of the house. I walked quickly to the police station. I waited behind the bushes until Carlisle got out of the building and make his way to his car.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of preparing dinner for Jacob and Billy when the front door opened.

"Bella!" called Billy's urgent voice from the living room.

I hurried out of the kitchen whiling wiping the flour of my hands on to the borrowed jeans. Leah was kind enough to lend me some clothes.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Charlie! He got in a wreck. He's in the hospital right now."

I ran out the to the forest and put my clothes in my drawstring bag. I morphed and started running to the border of the reservation.

_Bella! No! _yelled Jacob's voice in my head. _He could get you!_

_I have to go! _I yelled back.

I crossed over the border and I could feel Jacob's anger. I got as close to the hospital that the forest would let me without causing suspicion. I hurriedly out on my clothes and rushed into the building.

I talked to the nurse, who then led me to Charlie's room. I almost cried at the sight in front of me.

Charlie was pale, paler than me, but more of a chalky color. He was covered in bandages from head to toe. Tubes led out of him and connected to machines that were trying to save his life. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Hey dad. It's a little different not being the one in the hospital bed for once." I said with a weak smile.

He tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace. He closed his eyes, so I left the room to give him space.

I made my way to the forest. I was about to take of my shirt when I smelled a horrible smell, the smell of a vampire. A set of cool arms encircled my waist.

"Stay still, Bella. If you don't, the next time you see Charlie will be at his funeral." whispered a familiar voice in my ear.

"Let me go!" I hissed at Edward.

His grip tightened.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I had to listen to him, I didn't want Jacob of Charlie to get hurt. Then a plan formed in my head. I was thankful that Edward still couldn't read my mind.

I used all my strength to break out of Edward's grasp and morph.

_Help! _I yelled with all my strength in my head.

I could feel the pack start to hurry to my aid when pain exploded throughout my body. I looked down at my rib cage and saw that Edward's foot was breaking my ribs.

I couldn't breath right. My breath came in quick pants now. I didn't have enough strength to stay a wolf.

I felt myself turn back into a human. I couldn't care less about my naked body. I felt Edward grab my calf and bend it in the wrong direction.

The forest was filled with my screams. I could feel blood start to escape out of my injuries.

I had to stop Edward. I couldn't let him hurt Jacob. With a bunch of difficulty, I pushed myself up and ignoring my pain with the thought of Jacob. I took a step forward but fell.

Edward laughed. "Nobody can beat me."

He sat on my ribs, making me scream even more.

"You're going to taste delicious." he said while licking his lips.

He leaned down to my neck, prepared to bite, but then he was gone. I was losing too much blood, I wouldn't make it.

I closed my eyes prepared for death, hoping it would come soon and that I would die in vain.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I need to know that people are reading this. Review!**


	10. Am I Dead?

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I walked up and down the border, just waiting for Bella to return. I was about to cross the line and get Bella, when we heard her urgent thoughts.

_Help! _Bella cried.

We felt a rush of pain and then it stopped. We couldn't feel her thoughts. What we did see was the leech. We all started rushing to her aid. I was afraid I was going to lose her, I couldn't. Not when I just got her.

We arrived where she was. There, in a pool of blood, laid Bella. She was naked, like she was desperate to morph. Her ribs were broken, her calf bent at in an unnatural position, and there, sitting on her broken ribs was the leech!

He leaned down to her neck, to bite and kill my imprint, when a burst of energy flowed through me. I ran as fast as I could and leaped over Bella, and grabbed the leech on the way over. I landed on my feet and threw the bloodsucker at a bunch of trees.

He got back up and crouched down to jump. Quil and Embry pinned him from behind and he lay there screaming curses at us. I kept my teeth by his neck in case he tried something funny.

Sam quickly went off to find the vampire doctor that Bella calls, Carlisle. Bella wasn't looking too good. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her heartbeat faintly.

I growled low in my throat after noticing some of the guys staring at her too long. Finally the doctor appeared.

He took off his jacket and put it on her, which I was thankful for. Behind him came two other vampires. A big burly one with dark hair and one with honey colored, shoulder length hair. I faintly remember the burly one was called Emmett. The honey colored hair vampire walked up to the leech that was pinned down beneath us.

"Jasper! Don't control my feelings!" the leech struggled under us.

After a while, everybody calmed down and Emmett came up to us as well. They each took one of Edward's arms and stood up. Behind me, the doctor picked up Bella.

I had to remind myself that all he wanted to do was to help her, but I still felt uneasy. Bella was ghostly pale and her heartbeat was slowing down. The doctor looked at the leech with a sad look on his face before speeding away.

Jasper and Emmett dragged the leech away who was trying to get free of their grasps. I did notice that Jasper wasn't breathing, the smell of Bella's blood must be strong for him.

I followed Carlisle's scent to his house. I walked in, screwing manners, for my imprint was dying.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a peaceful, quiet and bright place. _I must be dead. _I thought but then I shook it away. I couldn't be dead because I smelled something horrible and I recognized where I was. I was in the Cullen's living room.

I turned my head to the right and saw Carlisle crouched over me while checking my pulse. Behind him was Alice, Esme and Emmett. To my left was Jacob, who was holding my hand. Behind him was Quil, Leah and Sam.

I tried to sit up, but winced as pain shot through my ribs and calf. Carlisle checked me over quickly to make sure I was okay.

"What... what happened?" I croaked.

"You... you almost died!" Alice cried. "I should've told someone! I knew! But he threatened to kill Jasper and I saw that he would succeed!"

If vampires could cry, she would be. She rushed out of the room and Esme followed after her, being the good mother she is.

"Then where is Edward?"

I could feel Jacob tense at his touchy subject. Oh well.

"He is with Jasper and Bree." Carlisle said carefully.

"Bree? Who's Bree?"

"She is a newborn that surrendered at the battle." he explained.

I remembered the day of the battle, when Jacob got hurt, when Alice stopped Edward from hypnotizing me...

To distract my thoughts, I sat myself up while ignoring the pain. I accidentally moved my leg wrong and cried out in pain.

"You need some sleep Bella. You won't heal as fast as the other wolves because you don't have Quilette blood in you. Jacob, can you take her upstairs to Edward's bed?"

Jacob carefully took me upstairs and I directed him to Edward's bedroom. He placed me on the giant bed and crawled in after me.

I curled up against him and fell into deep sleep, trying to block out the memories of Edward.

* * *

**Tell me what yo think! Please review. (I don't like Edward anymore).**


End file.
